


I Hope You're Happy

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [52]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Execution, F/M, Good Intentions, Infidelity, Soulmate AU, When Will These People Learn That Communication Is Good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Mila turned eighteen in May.  Anya watched Georgi, fully expecting the breakup any day now, but Georgi seemed to be waiting for something.  What, Anya didn’t know.  Mila was eighteen, it was time for this to end.





	I Hope You're Happy

When Georgi had turned eighteen, he told Anya that they had until she turned eighteen, because his soulmate was currently nine years old and did not expect him to wait around for her. He also mentioned how awkward things were going to be at the rink if Mila started asking questions about his soulmate – he didn’t want to lie to her, but he also wanted to respect her wishes not to do anything until she was sixteen.

When Anya turned eighteen, she didn’t have a soulmate. Georgi took that as permission to be together until Mila turned sixteen. And why not? A part of Anya told her that she should call things off anyway, if they were waiting for Mila to be sixteen it was going to be very hard to break up when the time came, but she loved Georgi and was selfish enough to push away her doubts and take the extra time to be with him.

When Mila was about to turn sixteen, Georgi overheard her talking to Yuri about soulmates. “I used to think that sixteen was old enough, but now… I don’t know. I’m kind of enjoying the lack of pressure or scrutiny about what I do or who I do it with and the freedom to do whatever I want. I don’t know that I want my soulmate to show up after my birthday.”

So when Mila turned sixteen, Georgi decided not to end things with Anya and go to Mila. No sense in it, if she was happy and wanted to keep her freedom for now, so why not? Anya swallowed back the fear and took the good – two more years with Georgi before she had to give him up to Mila. She would, when the time came. Mila deserved that. It was just going to hurt like hell.

But now, Mila was eighteen. Maybe it was just Anya’s imagination, but since Mila’s birthday, every time she looked at Anya it felt like judgment and hatred. Mila wasn’t the type of person to hate someone or to hold a grudge, but even if it was just Anya projecting her guilt, it made things uncomfortable.

“Georgi?”

“Yes, Anya?”

“When are we going to end this? Mila’s eighteen. She knows.”

“She knows, but she hasn’t said anything, so in her dream maybe she told me she wasn’t interested. She hasn’t said anything to Viktor or Yuri either, so I don’t know what she’s doing.”

“Shouldn’t you talk to her? Remind her that you don’t remember her dream so you don’t know what’s going on?”

Georgi pulled Anya into a tight hug. “If she wanted me to end things, she’d have told me. Mila isn’t the type of girl who would just sit back and give up on something she wants.”

 

It wasn’t going to be easy, doing this, going through with it, watching Mila console Georgi and help pick up the pieces afterward, but Anya was going to have a much easier time living with herself. She did her research, talked to a friend who knew the hockey guys better than she did, and found one whose soulmate had run off with another girl. She approached Stepan after hockey practice one day, explaining the situation and asking him to help her convince Georgi to move on.

Stepan wasn’t sure about it. Tanya running off on him wasn’t the same as Georgi choosing to stay with the girl he’d been with before. Eventually, though, Anya convinced him that it was for the best. Mila deserved to have her chance with her soulmate, and this was the only way Anya could think of for her to get it.

That certainly didn’t make it easy when, after Georgi had caught Anya and Stepan together, Mila found Anya in the locker room. “I don’t understand you. Why would you do this to Georgi?”

“I did it for you! Georgi is yours, and it was time for him to acknowledge that and end things with me, but he wouldn’t. Be good to him. He deserves it.”

Slapping Mila might have been nicer, from the look on her face and the tears pooling in her eyes. “Anya, he loves you. Soulmate or not, I didn’t want to break that up. You two were both so happy together, you should have stayed together.”

“See, that’s the thing, though, Mila. I was happy, yes, but for the past nine years, there’s always been that timer in the back of my mind. Eventually, he would leave me and go to you. As it should be. Now that it’s happened, now that we were out of time, and Georgi wasn’t leaving… holding on to him felt like stabbing you in the back. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try to make him go to you, and this is what it took. I’m not happy, not right now, but I will be. This was the right thing to do, screwed up as it seems. Take care of him. Help him heal. Love him. He deserves nothing less.”

Mila didn’t try to argue. She just hugged Anya. “If either of you had just talked to me before you did this, I’d have told you to stay together. You should have talked to me. It’s too late, now, but I would have found a way to be happy on my own. I appreciate the sacrifice, but you shouldn’t have done it.”

 

Anya heard the rumors about Georgi changing his programs at the end of June. She heard that he’d changed them to be a story about her. No one understood why Anya had suddenly dumped Georgi like that, and neither Mila nor Georgi seemed to be interested in enlightening anyone, so Anya kept quiet, too. She and Stepan kept dating – this might work out as more than just a means to an end – and Georgi and Mila kept not dating. It drove Anya crazy.

For all Mila said it was too late, that’s not what Anya saw at the Cup of China. What she saw was Georgi, after working through the anger, wanting her back. It was cruel. It was heartless. It was also what she had to do when she stood up, held out a thumbs-down when she knew he would see it, and walked out on him. It had to be too late. Georgi had to understand that. She felt awful when Georgi missed the Grand Prix Finals. If it weren’t for her, he might have made it. He wouldn’t have collapsed in China the way he did.

At Nationals, Mila came to find her. “I think you broke him. I hope you’re happy.”

She wasn't. Not yet. “What’s broken can be fixed. I’m sorry, but I had to.”

“I know. How are you holding up? Things with your hockey boy going well?”

“Things with my hockey boy are over. I’m dating a retired Romanian skater now. It’s going well, but we’re still in the early stages. How’s everything at the rink? I hear Viktor’s skating here after all. I thought he retired.”

“That was the plan, after his injury, but Yuuri convinced him to come back. The weird thing is that Viktor’s staying on as Yuuri’s coach. I thought Yakov was going to have another heart attack when Viktor told him! Rink’s good, Yuri’s excited, Viktor’s coming back, Georgi’s… I don’t know. I think he’s starting to recover, but he’s barely willing to talk to me.”

“That’s not good. None of this is your fault. Why won’t he talk to you?”

Mila shrugged. “I don’t know. He knows where to find me when he is ready to talk, so I’m hoping he’ll come around soon, but the two of you were together for so long that I’m willing to give him some space to deal with it.”

 

Anya avoided them at Europeans. At Worlds, Mila came running over to her. “Hey! Thought you’d like to know. Georgi and I finally talked about things during Four Continents.”

“And?” Anya crossed her fingers in her pocket that Georgi was finally moving on.

“And I was right, he blamed me for the fact that things ended with you, but apparently Viktor talked to him before leaving with Yuuri and knocked some sense into him? Who’d have thought that Viktor and his talk about how soulmates are important and should always be given every chance would come in handy. Georgi had convinced himself that I talked to you and asked you or even made you do what you did, so he was furious with me. When Viktor made him realize that maybe that wasn’t true and he should talk to me about it, I was able to convince him that you may have done it for me, but you didn’t do it because I asked.”

Anya breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. And the two of you… you’re together?”

“It’s kind of rocky, I’m certainly not happy about him jumping to conclusions or believing that I’d do something like that instead of going directly to him to deal with things, but we’re trying to work things out, yeah. I think we will. I hope things work out for you, too.”


End file.
